


2.20

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Scent Kink, Stink Kink, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 20.Pet Play | Feet | Threesome (or more) lOlfactophilia (Scent)





	2.20

Never is Gabriel more irresistible than he is right when he’s come back from a mission.

When his shirt is dark with sweat and his body armor sticks to his skin, when he has to peel his clothes off to toss them onto the floor of the locker room; it has Jesse’s mouth watering, has him surging forward to push his commander up against the wall, his palms flat against Gabriel’s sweaty chest as he kisses the breath right out of him.

“Fuck, Jess,” Gabriel gasps, turning his head away to break the insistent kiss so he can gulp in air and look down--but Jesse won’t even meet his eyes, too concerned with rubbing his cheek along the damp curls of Gabriel’s chest hair, with nuzzling up against the curve of Gabriel’s pectoral to nose at the wet hair under his arm. He pulls in a long, desperate sniff, tasting the musk and slightly sour tang of Gabriel’s sweat on the air and savouring it, holding for as long as he can before letting the breath out on a moan.

“Missed you,” he whispers, voice strained and desperate, hands roaming over the hard, slick planes of Gabriel’s muscled abdomen; and he presses himself closer, as if he’s trying to mold himself against Gabriel’s body, saturate himself in his Commander’s strong scent. “Missed you so much, Gabe, fuck--”

“Shh…” Gabriel looks around quickly to make sure they’re alone, then wraps Jesse up in a tight hug, pretending he doesn’t see the way the kid burrows in against the crease of his armpit and inhales like he’s suffocating. “I’m back now, Jesse...are you gonna let me go shower?”

“No...” Jesse’s voice is muffled by Gabriel’s sweat-slick skin, and when he moves his mouth to speak he can taste the tang of salt on his lips, the air made moist with it. A shiver races down his spine at the thought that he hasn’t even gotten to the best bits--the humid fragrance he knows lingers between Gabriel’s legs, the musky smell gathered in his groin--and he moans again at the thought of sampling that particular treat.

“No. Not yet.”


End file.
